Conocimientos
by Nalnya
Summary: Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otro tipo de conocimientos que se adquieran por otros métodos.


**Conocimientos**

Disclaimmer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Este fic pertenece al reto Halloween del foro ''Retos Harry Potter y más''

* * *

''_Los antiguos celtas creían que la línea que une a este mundo con el __Otro Mundo __se estrechaba el __31 de Octubre __permitiendo a los espíritus (tanto benévolos como malévolos) pasar a través de él''_

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo por quinta vez esa semana. Sentía que tras ese párrafo se ocultaba algo.

Miró con ojos cansados el reloj y vio que ya eran las doce de la noche.

Era oficialmente 31 de octubre.

Apagó la vela que ya estaba casi consumida y se dirigió a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar, advirtió que sus compañeras de cuarto ya estaban dormidas por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido se acostó y cerró los ojos esperando hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un ruido proveniente de la ventana hizo que despertara de aquel duermevela que había logrado alcanzar en tan poco tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama agudizando el oído para ver si se había imaginado aquel ruido.

El sonido volvió a repetirse y, como una exhalación, Hermione cogió su varita de su mesilla y la agarró fuerte preparada para usarla contra cualquier imprevisto.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de volumen martilleándole en los oídos haciéndole imposible oír.

_Calma, Hermione _—pensó—_Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, es casi imposible que…_ Otro sonido, más ruidoso que el anterior interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia sus compañeras esperando que estuvieran despiertas y hubieran escuchado el sonido pero todas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Se levantó lentamente caminando hacia el origen del sonido cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe y un aire frío se coló en la habitación provocando que a Hermione se le helaran hasta los huesos.

Pequeños temblores se propagaron por la columna de la joven mientras esta se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla.

Se giró lentamente al sentir que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban y se topó con que una minúscula criatura le miraba a los ojos. Su tamaño sería de unos doce centímetros aproximadamente y poseía unas brillantes alas de insecto que eran de un color azulado grisáceo.

_Un hada _—razonó Hermione internamente —_¿Qué hace aquí un hada si habitan en bosques?_

La miró a los ojos sin comprender cuando está empezó a emitir un pequeño zumbido. Parecía querer comunicarse con ella pero no lograba entender lo que le decía.

—No sé lo que me dices —susurró Hermione sintiéndose un poco estúpida al intentar hablar con una criatura que, según los libros e investigaciones, era bastante belicosa.

El hada pareció entender a la joven y, rodando los ojos, se acercó a ella, la cogió un mechón de pelo y, cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta, sintió como el suelo desaparecía y las paredes de la habitación se iban deshaciendo dando paso a un extenso bosque.

Miró en derredor y observó que ya no se encontraba en su cómoda habitación de la escuela, sino que estaba en un amplio claro de un bosque, únicamente iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna llena.

El aire frío se colaba por los pliegues del pijama de Hermione, la cual estaba descalza y sentía el frescor de la hierba en sus pies.

El hada se apareció delante de ella y, haciéndole gestos con sus diminutas manitas, le indicó que la siguiera.

Voló durante unos minutos hasta que, cuando Hermione pensaba que ya no podría soportar más el frío, se paró enfrente de un árbol que aparentaba ser bastante antiguo.

Con otro de sus zumbidos logró que otra criatura saliera del árbol. Su piel era verdosa al igual que su pelo y sus ojos, y solo estaba cubierta por un vestido hecho completamente de hojas. Miró fijamente a Hermione mientras el hada se explicaba, y, con un asentimiento de cabeza extendió sus delicadas manos verdosas hacia el tronco, el cual creó un agujero con un crujido.

El hada le indicó a Hermione que pasara y esta, reticente, caminó hacia el interior del árbol agarrando firmemente su varita para estar preparada ante cualquier signo de peligro.

Un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en su estómago cuando el agujero del árbol se cerró y sintió como era trasladada hacia otro árbol.

Su mente racional se encontraba desconectada y sólo se guiaba por sus sentimientos, por los presentimientos que, pese al ser opuestos a la razón, le indicaban que siguiera adelante y siguiera al hada, puesto que algo importante se escondía detrás de todo aquello.

Otra criatura parecida a la anterior, que ya había identificado como ninfa, les sacó del árbol y desapareció segundo después dentro de este.

El hada apenas se detuvo cuando salieron del árbol sino que siguió caminando hacia delante.

Hermione encendió una luz con su varita al observar que se encontraban en el bosque cerrado y que la luz de la luna apenas llegaba a través de las hojas.

Reinaba un silencio inusual, solo roto por el crujir de las hojas cuando Hermione pasaba por encima de ellas. La luz de su varita apenas le permitía ver unos pocos pasos por delante por lo que la hacía sentir bastante desprotegida, sin embargo, no aminoró el paso y siguió al hada por toda clase de recovecos.

Tropezó un par de veces con alguna que otra raíz pero consiguió recuperar rápidamente el equilibrio.

Los árboles parecían separarse cada vez más según avanzaban y la luz de la luna se infiltraba mucho mejor permitiendo a Hermione ver lo que estaba situado a su alrededor aunque no tanto como ella hubiera deseado.

El hada parecía tener muy claro hacia donde se dirigían porque no paraba, ni titubeaba al elegir los caminos.

_Aunque claro_ —pensó Hermione —_Ella no es la que va tropezándose con las raíces._

Logró recuperar el equilibrio justo antes de caerse al tropezar por quinta vez pero esta vez al apoyar la mano para estabilizarse rozó una superficie sólida y helada.

_Piedra —_se dio cuenta cuando iluminó esta con la varita.

A sus dos lados se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros de pared de piedra que hacía apenas unos segundos no estaba.

Miró extrañada a sus pies y advirtió como un suelo, también de piedra, empezaba a extenderse desde el infinito hacia ella.

Cuando la alcanzó sintió como las hojas mojadas eran sustituidas por una superficie lisa y fría de roca.

Levantó la mirada hacia el hada que parecía impaciente esperándola. Se puso de nuevo en camino rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las paredes las cuales presentaban de vez en cuando alguna irregular que, con una segunda mira con la varita, descubrió que eran frases escritas en griego.

Frunció el ceño cuando más adelante vio que las letras griegas eran sustituidas por el latín, celta antiguo, etc. Quiso pararse para inspeccionar las escrituras pero no quería tampoco perder de vista al hada, la cual cada vez se estaba dando más prisa.

Pronto las paredes fueron ensanchándose y Hermione entró en lo que parecía ser una habitación circular, excepto por el hecho de que no había techo.

Justo en el centro había una tarima de piedra de color del ébano brillante hacia donde se dirigió el hada volando.

Se acercó hacia aquel saliente de roca y al estar cerca descubrió que también había una inscripción en ella:

''_Le edse var tara sapso lovel ammo ocsol ove nebot nat suti ripse solaod neitim reper butco ed on uyat niertle abahcer tse esod num or tole nocod num etse aenu euq ae nilal euq naier csat lecsoug itnas ol''_

Hermione frunció el ceño puesto que ese idioma nunca lo había visto. Debía ser muy antiguo y sin embargo sentía como si lo hubiera leído antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza miró al hada esperando que le indicara como proceder o qué es lo que esperaba de ella.

El hada señaló el montículo e hizo un gesto como de abrir. Hermione fue a echar mano de la varita pero el hada negó fervientemente con la cabeza y le señaló uno de los lados de la tarima en la cual estaba escrito:

''_Rac assa esed roiret nilene euq olis, rasus ebed sonam sal''_

Hermione miró de nuevo al hada:

—No entiendo lo que pone —le explicó Hermione. —No sé qué idioma es ese.

El hada chasqueó sus dedos y delante de Hermione las palabras fueron tomando sentido:

''_Las manos debes usar, si lo que en el interior deseas sacar''_

Guardando su varita en uno de los bolsillo de su pijama, colocó las manos en los salientes de la piedra y colocándose para poder hacer fuerza, tiró hacia arriba sorprendiéndose de lo increíblemente ligera que era la tapa.

Dejándola a un lado sacó su varita y, convocando el hechizo lumus, miró en el interior de la tarima. Se sorprendió al ver que en el interior solo había escaleras por lo que buscó la explicación del hada, aunque esta ya se encontraba sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Hermione la siguió dubitativa teniendo grandes dificultades para poder pasar por la pequeña abertura.

Una vez dentro la oscuridad la engulló y solo podía observar sus manos gracias al hechizo de su varita aunque resultaba bastante inútil para ver lo que había más allá de sus pies, pero bastante útil si no quería matarse por las escaleras.

Al llegar al final de estas giró hacia la derecha siguiendo las indicaciones del hada que la iba guiando.

El pasillo parecía ser interminable, y, en el interior de este, la temperatura había descendido varios grados, haciendo que Hermione notara como su piel se ponía de gallina aunque, por alguna extraña razón, el suelo en cambio se mantenía en una temperatura agradable para caminar por encima de él.

El corredor se estrechaba cada vez más y el techo cada vez era más bajo hasta el punto en el que Hermione tuvo que ponerse de lado para pasar y el techo le rozaba la cabeza.

Empezaba a sentir algo de claustrofobia cuando por fin vislumbró una puerta al final del pasillo y este a su vez, empezaba a ensancharse de nuevo.

Hermione cruzó la puerta y sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos.

Toda la sala parecía brillar con luz propia cuando entró en ella, pero al acercarse a las paredes descubrió que lo que cubrían a estas eran pequeñas piedras preciosas brillantes de diversos colores que bañaban la sala de una luz multicolor que cegaba a primera vista.

El hada le indicó que se quedara dónde estaba y le señaló el suelo a sus pies.

Hermione, que había estado embobada mirando las paredes y el techo, descubrió que el suelo estaba cubierto completamente de pinchos y serpientes venenosas.

Se horrorizó al pensar que, si no hubiera sido por el hada, podría haber muerto por el simple hecho de estar embobada con las piedras preciosas.

Fue entonces, cuando cayó en la cuenta de ello, que en el suelo empezaron a formarse de un color escarlata, que al mirar más fijamente vio que era sangre reseca:

''_Las riquezas no son sino soldados de la Parca que conducen a la celada, que es la muerte''_

Después de que estas palabras se clavaran a fuego en la mente de Hermione, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, las piedras preciosas y las trampas mortales desaparecieron dejando una sala completamente cubierta de piedra normal y en el medio un estanque de agua que parecía brillar por voluntad propia.

Hermione se acercó titubeante al estanque donde ya le esperaba el hada. En este, había unas escaleras que conducían hacia su interior y, el hada, tras dirigirle una mirada, se sumergió en las aguas.

Hermione se quedó unos segundo debatiendo que hacer hasta que al final, el presentimiento se impuso a la razón y metió los pies en el agua.

Inmediatamente después de esto, el agua trepó por los tobillos de la joven y la arrastró hacia su interior.

Hermione sintió el agua rodeándola y, notó que era una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora.

Se relajó mientras esta le arrastraba a su interior confiando en que pronto la llevaría a donde debía ir.

Pocos segundos después el aire no lograba pasar hacia sus pulmones y, abriendo los ojos, descubrió que aquello que sentía como cálido y tranquilizados no era nada más y nada menos que lazos de luz que la ataban al fondo del estanque.

Se sacudió rápidamente y cuando logró deshacerse de ellos, fue expulsada a la superficie.

Tosió hasta que logró expulsar toda el agua de los pulmones y descubrió que estaba en otra sala muy parecida a la anterior pero que no tenía ningún estanque.

Justo delante de ella, se empezaban a formar unas palabras con el agua que acababa de escupir:

''_La desconfianza es madre de la seguridad. ''_

Tras recuperarse del ataque de tos buscó con la mirada al hada la cual la esperaba al otro lado de la sala delante de lo que parecía ser una chimenea enorme.

Caminó dificultosamente hacia ella y se paró de golpe cuando un fuego enorme inundó la chimenea y llenó la habitación de luz y calor.

Hermione reanudó la marcha vacilante y cuando estuvo delante de la chimenea el hada se metió en su interior.

Hermione miró estupefacta como desaparecía el hada, y frunciendo el ceño, cabreada, extendió una mano para ver si se quemaba. Al descubrir que solo le provocaba un leve cosquilleo, ingresó en su interior e inmediatamente después era expulsada hacia fuera de la chimenea en otra habitación.

Se giró y vio como el fuego crepitaba a la vez que formaba otras palabras:

''_El que con fuego juega, quemado acaba, pero aquel que lo tema, lo atravesará de pasada''_

Estaba a punto de gritar que estaba harta de acertijos y fracesitas tontas, cuando un fuerte viento huracanado le revolvió el pelo y, levantando toda la gravilla del suelo rodeó a Hermione y la trasladó hacia otra habitación sin apenas darle tiempo para ver donde se encontraba el hada.

Cuando por fin el viento la dejó en el suelo, descubrió que estaba rodeada por un grupo de hadas y que todas le señalaban un libro que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Se acercó lentamente a este y leyó el título:

_El Libro de los Muertos_

Extrañada abrió la tapa y se sumergió en una lectura que cambiaría su visión de la vida desde ese momento en adelante.

Unas cuantas horas después, Hermione estaba de vuelta en su cama, sin poder cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que el día se le iba a hacer demasiado largo después de todo lo que había descubierto aquella madrugada. Y es que no sabía cómo iba a poder fingir delante de sus amigos que poseía tal conocimiento.

Le iba a resultar imposible y más no contarles todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

Más tarde, al dormirse, sus pensamientos giraron en torno al hada que, en realidad, no era nada más y nada menos que un espíritu que había cruzado el delicado velo entre este mundo y el Otro Mundo para dotarla de un conocimiento que si bien era interesante conocer, sabía que poseer su conocimiento nada cambiaría y solo le quedaba prepararse para aquello que la Fortuna tenía preparada para ella y para sus amigos.

Aquél día, Hermione pasó un agradable día en compañía de sus mejores amigos y poco a poco su mente consciente fue eliminando los acontecimientos vividos en la noche anterior, aunque la inconsciente guardaba aquella información como si fuera oro, esperando que, en el futuro, fuera el momento de su uso.

Porque nunca sabemos si los conocimientos que adquirimos en el día a día, por muy básicos que sean, nos servirán en un futuro o no.


End file.
